Fingernails
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: Penny is bored and has nothing better to do. What will make this evening even more interesting? Doing a dare on Sheldon, of course! Inspired from a 5 Gum wrapper with a dare. A Shenny Fic.


A/N: I had actually posted this yesterday, but after getting some reviews saying that it was hard to read because it was in HTML format, I took it down to make changes to the original doc. Doing it on here would have just taken me forever. Anyways, this was an idea, well, more inspiration from a dare that I found on a 5 Gum wrapper. The dare was "Drag your fingernails slowly down a friend's back," and it made me think of Penny and Sheldon for some reason. I haven't seen much of Shenny onscreen, so I thought this would be fun to share. It's my first time writing BBT, so I'm hoping this turned out alright. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Penny is bored, very bored. It has already been a long day for her and she really didn't want to do anything except lounge around. She needed to do laundry and tidy up the apartment, but she didn't have the energy to do it. A big part of her wanted to break out the wine to help her unwind but decided against it. Right now she is sitting on her lime green couch in a very un-lady like fashion and is reading gum wrappers. Yeah, that's how bored she is. Reading gum wrappers that have truth and dares printed on them.

Some of them were kind of corny but she did them or said them out loud even acted on them. It may not be the evening she had in mind to unwind but it was something to keep her bored mind occupied. When she would pull the wraps, she will place the gum in her mouth. Its at the point that her jaw might dislocate. As she chomped on the large wad of gum, Penny had to wonder what would make the truth and dares more interesting and that's when Penny reminded herself that the guys are next door. It is Halo night, after all.

She unwrapped another stick of gum from the wrap and was about to stuff into her mouth until she saw a dare that intrigued her. Penny eyes the dare quizzically, wondering who she can do this to. She thought it through thoroughly then stood from her couch and spat out the huge wad of gum out of her mouth into a Kleenex. Penny is not sure what she is going to do after she does the deed but most importantly, how will they react? Penny walks across the hall to 4A and walks into the apartment. Once Penny opened the door, she couldn't help but smile. This is a rarity and it brought back some memories from the old days when it was just her and the boys. She actually misses those days especially when her and Sheldon would try to best each others wits. Just not to the point of another panty piñata incident. Penny silently chuckled to herself at the memory then refocused on the scene before her.

The guys are so engrossed with their game that they didn't even notice Penny standing in the doorway. Both Howard and Raj stood next to each other with their bodies pivoting in every direction like a couple of malfunctioned robots. They are even moving their controllers everywhere as if it will help their character move. Leonard is hunched over with his glasses on the bridge of his nose and is pushing the control buttons frantically while making strange faces. They were expressions that you would make when you were angry or were severely constipated. In this case, Leonard trying not to fart from accidently consuming any lactose product. She pressed her lips together to keep from chucking at her fiancé because it was sight she will never forget. When she looked over at Sheldon, he is standing stiffly like a board and is just cool as a cucumber. That calmness made Penny realize that he is in the zone and on the verge of wiping out the enemy.

She let the image of the boys sink for another minute before she walked away from the door and around the couch. Penny could have done this to anybody in here but she has her reasons why she wouldn't do it to anyone else. If she done it to Howard, he would probably get the wrong impression and try something when he is already a married man. Besides the man is kind of disgusting but after he married her friend, Bernadette, he toned it down. If she had done it to Raj, he probably wouldn't know how to react to it and tell Emily about it. Of course, she doesn't really need that when she can tell that the girl doesn't like her much and frankly, Penny doesn't care for her either. She doesn't need a confrontation with the girl. Doing it to Leonard would just make him think that she was in the mood for sex. She wouldn't mind it. It has been about a week since they last done it but honestly, Penny knew it would just be okay and not great. So the only person she had left to do this to is Sheldon.

She knows that he doesn't like human contact but Penny can see that he doesn't mind it when she touches him. Penny doesn't understand why that is when he has his girlfriend, Amy, but she put in the back of her mind. When she rounded the couch and came around the table to stand behind Sheldon, she took a deep breath then gently placed her fingernails on his back and dragged them down, slowly.

Sheldon momentarily stiffened more that his controller fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. Howard, Raj and Leonard quickly paused the game to see what was wrong with Sheldon but got a huge surprise to see Penny behind him and is dragging her fingernails down his back. They gapped at the scene and dared not to say a word. Sheldon just stood there like a deer caught in a headlight, overwhelmed with shock that he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to move away and shout at Penny, but the sensation she is giving him is invigorating. It actually gave him goosebumps and an electric chill ran along his spine. They way her fingernails glided against him made something spark with excitement. What is she doing to him?

The sensation lasted for only a moment and that is when he heard her footsteps rush towards the door and closed it behind her. Sheldon eyed the door with bewilderment, really not sure what to say or how to react. After a brief moment of thick and awkward silence, Howard spoke.

"What the frack?" He eyed the door as well and noticed that Penny was not there which prompted Raj to speak as well.

"Dude, what the hell was that all about?"

"Not a clue, buddy. Maybe the emotionless robot knows something we don't." Howard could say with a shrug then turned towards Sheldon with a 'fess up' glare. When Sheldon didn't say anything, Leonard made an attempt to get him to talk about it. He usually does anyway.

"Uh, Sheldon. What was all of that about? I only ask because Penny doesn't do that to me. Is there like something that you're keeping from me?" Leonard asked who is really confused of what just happened.

Sheldon could only stare off into the distance, not saying a single word. He doesn't know how to answer those questions, better yet he doesn't even know what to say. He's having a hard time processing what just happened and frankly, he wants to know what prompted Penny to do that to begin with. The sensation is still running through him and something else is starting to creep. A sense of wonder and an old feeling that he has missed for a long time now. That contact from Penny reignited something in him that he wanted to answer back in the same gesture. Then it dawned on him like a bolt of lightning. 'Fascinating.'

Without saying anything to Leonard or Howard and Raj, Sheldon quickly retreats to his room in a haste with a genuine smile that they could not see.

* * *

Penny stood in between 4A and 4B, looking rather, proud of what just transpired. She did the dare and it made something awaken in both her and Sheldon. She saw from the corner of her eye that sparkle she hasn't seen in a long time. Not only that, she saw the goosebumps along his exposed arms and along his neck. Penny had no idea that he was going to react like that and honestly, she believes that it left him confused but fascinated. With that in mind, she quickly got back inside her apartment and locked the bolt behind her. She has a feeling that Leonard will be coming over here to ask questions but she doesn't want him to know what she is up to. 'Got have to get more 5 Gum.'

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to do a couple more so Sheldon can even the score, but updates will be slow coming. Thanks for the read and review if you liked :)


End file.
